Unos pasos por delante
by pollyongaku
Summary: De tanto seguir sus pasos, Calem no ha podido evitar enamorarse de Serena, su amiga y vecina. Pero a veces, los sentimientos nos hacen decir cosas que no queremos.


Hace algún tiempo, un grupo de amigos y yo comenzamos un viaje por la región de Kalos. Sabía, desde el primer instante, que iba a ser un viaje que me cambiaría, pero nunca imaginé que pudiera hacerlo tanto. Recuerdo el día que comenzó todo, cuando recibí mi primer Pokémon. Al principio, las cosas no funcionaban del todo. Fue cosa de tiempo, sin embargo. Pronto aprendí a establecer vínculos con ellos, y casi sin darme cuenta, estaba aprendiendo yo más de ellos que mis Pokémon de mí.

Aunque, sin duda, el mayor cambio que he experimentado ha sido mi relación con cierta chica de pelo rubio. Hace algunos años, se mudó cerca de mi casa; y hemos sido amigos desde entonces. Y sin embargo, ha sido durante el viaje cuando he podido conocerla mejor. Ella es fuerte, decidida, cariñosa y se preocupa mucho por aquellos que le importan. Y una gran entrenadora, además. Siempre la he admirado por eso. Inevitablemente, mis sentimientos de amistad se tornaron en otros mucho más fuertes. Casi sin darme cuenta, mi amiga y vecina era la chica que deseaba tener a mi lado.

Pero ella siempre se me escapa. Desde el principio, ha ido por delante de mí, aunque solo fuera un paso. Y yo he intentado alcanzarla una y otra vez, incapaz de seguir sus pasos. Todos y cada uno de nuestros combates han acabado en victoria para ella, sin una sola excepción. No hace mucho, tras conseguir las ocho medallas, derrotó al Alto Mando y se convirtió en la nueva Campeona de Kalos. No me sorprendió. Estaba convencido de que algún día llegaría a serlo. Conozco su potencial, y el mío, y sé que ella posee habilidades con las que yo jamás podría incluso soñar. Por eso, Serena merece alguien como ella, alguien que esté a su altura. Y yo no lo estoy, sé que no soy esa persona. De todas formas, disfruto mucho de su compañía, aunque sólo seamos amigos. Me duele, pero a la vez, me reconforta estar con ella. No lo cambiaría por nada.

Hace algunos meses, fui a verla a la Liga Pokémon, más en calidad de rival que de amigo. No es necesario decir que perdí el combate. Ella y sus Pokémon comparten algo especial, algo que no sabría describir, pero que sin duda es maravilloso.

—Te felicito, Calem. Has mejorado mucho, ¿eh? — me dijo ella, tras acabar el combate.

—Bueno, gracias— sonreí— Aun así, no ha sido suficiente…

—No seas tan duro contigo mismo. De verdad te digo que has mejorado. Seguro que un día me ganarás— Serena trató de animarme.

—Seguiré mejorando para conseguirlo— respondí.

—¡Ese es el espíritu!

Siempre conseguía hacerme feliz y animarme a seguir entrenando, aunque en el fondo, yo estaba convencido de que, al menos por ahora, no iba a poder ponerme a su altura.

Serena me invitó a pasar a la sala de invitados, donde siempre nos recibía a mí y al resto del grupo cuando la visitamos. Allí, más cómodos, seguimos hablando.

—Calem, tengo que decirte algo— me dijo de repente, un poco seria.

—Claro, dime. ¿De qué se trata?

—Verás… Estaba pensando en viajar a Sinnoh para seguir mejorando como entrenadora. Además, creo que me vendría bien un cambio de aires. Aún no se lo he dicho a nadie. No sé… dime qué piensas.

Ella era así, siempre buscando nuevos retos. A mí no me gustó mucho cómo sonó aquello. Por supuesto, yo no quería que se fuera. Si la tenía cerca, al menos podía estar con ella.

—Serena, n-no creo que debas irte. No aún. Tienes cosas que hacer por aquí. Y tus amigos te echan de menos. Yo te echo de menos.

—Agh, ya lo sé, Calem —dijo ella, algo apenada—. Pero ser Campeona me exige mucho tiempo. Necesito irme una temporada y descansar.

Intentaba convencerla para que se quedase aunque fuera unos días más, a sabiendas de lo egoísta que estaba siendo. Y sin embargo, en aquel momento, me pareció que hacía lo correcto.

—¿Es que tus amigos ya no significamos nada para ti?

—Calem, cómo puedes decir eso— dijo ella, subiendo el tono de voz.

—Pues es lo que me parece a mí.

—Sabes que apenas tengo tiempo para nada…

—¿Y qué me dices de todas esas entrevistas a las que vas? —respondí yo, molesto.

—¡Tengo que ir! ¡Forman parte de mis obligaciones como Campeona! ¿Acaso crees que no echo de menos divertirme con vosotros? ¡Claro que lo echo de menos! Pero no puedo hacer nada, y lo sabes.

—¡Claro que puedes! Para algo eres la Campeona.

—Esto no funciona así, Calem…

—¿¡Ah, no?! ¿¡Y cómo funciona, pues?! —repliqué—. Serena, estoy cansado, ¿sabes? Estoy cansado de que cada vez que quiero verte tenga que volar en Talonflame casi media hora, y además eso tiene que ser cada dos semanas porque tienes una agenda muy apretada. ¡Casi ya no nos vemos!

—¡Ya basta! —dijo Serena, gritando—. ¡Estás siendo muy injusto! Además, ¿a qué viene esto ahora? ¿Por qué me reprochas todo eso? ¿Por qué te importa tanto esto?

—¡Serena, porque te quiero!

Al decir esas palabras, se hizo el silencio. Avergonzado, miré hacia el suelo. Acababa de darme cuenta de que me había portado como un verdadero idiota. Recordé mentalmente toda nuestra conversación, y lamenté todas y cada una de las palabras que le había dirigido unos momentos antes. Había sido tan egoísta con la persona a la que amaba…

—Tengo que… irme… —fue lo único que pude decir.

Sin mirarle a los ojos, me di media vuelta y me marché, cabizbajo. Ella se quedó allí, como petrificada, sin decir ni hacer nada. No tenía en mente confesar mis sentimientos, pero aun así, esa no era para nada la forma en que lo hubiese planeado. Volé a Ciudad Luminalia y me dediqué a pasear por las calles, pensando una y otra vez en lo que acababa de pasar, y sin saber cómo podría volver a dirigirme a ella. Suponiendo que ella quisiese volver a verme, claro. Cuando anocheció, me dirigí a un hotel y pedí mi habitación. No tengo tanta fama como Serena por aquellos sitios, pero sí era conocido en cierta medida y el hotel tenía una suite reservada para mí. Casi sin cenar, me metí en la cama, convencido de que no sería capaz de pegar ojo esa noche.

Ha pasado como un mes desde aquel día, y no la he vuelto a ver desde entonces. También había apagado el Holomisor. A estas alturas, Serena ya se habrá ido a Sinnoh. Al fin y al cabo, tiene razón: no hay nada que la retenga aquí, y se merece unas vacaciones. Yo, por mi parte, no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Mis Pokémon lo notaban, y se preocupaban. Ellos eran la única razón por la cual, a veces, esbozaba una ligera sonrisa. La echaba de menos, y a la vez, no quería verla. Me gustaría decirle tantas cosas… pero son cosas que ella no quiere oírme decir. Estoy seguro de que no quiere que sea yo quien se las diga. Y por eso, mi decisión fue, desde entonces, poner distancia de por medio, confiando en que algún día sea capaz de ser nada más que su amigo.

Durante este tiempo, había aprovechado para entrenar; ahora sin ningún objetivo claro, pues mi meta era vencer a la Campeona y ahora mismo no estaba precisamente en condiciones para verla siquiera. Yo también me había planteado un nuevo reto, una nueva región. Sin Serena, Kalos no tenía nada más que ofrecerme. Llevaba dándole vueltas unos días y no me parecía mala idea, la verdad. Es más, era lo único que me había emocionado en todo el mes. Aunque aún no sabía dónde iría, estaba dispuesto a comenzar una nueva aventura tan pronto como pudiera.

Había cogido la costumbre de ir a Ciudad Fluxus algunas tardes, durante el ocaso, a ver el reloj de sol. Experimentaba una sensación casi indescriptible al mirarlo, como mágica. No sabía exactamente lo que me hacía sentir, pero me calmaba y a la vez, me daba fuerzas para continuar. Aquella tarde no fue una excepción. Al llegar, aquel sentimiento me abordó, y de nuevo quedé embelesado por el reloj, mientras todos mis problemas se evaporaban. Me quedé allí de pie un rato, contemplando las vistas, hasta que una voz me hizo volver en mí.

—Por fin te encuentro…—

—S-Serena… —Allí estaba ella, tan hermosa como de costumbre. No fui capaz de decir nada salvo su nombre—. ¿Qué haces… aquí?— dije, finalmente.

—He estado buscándote, Calem— respondió ella, sin dudar un segundo. Nunca la había visto así. Estaba muy segura de sí misma, de lo que decía—. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Por qué no me has respondido las llamadas?

—Pues…

¿Qué quería que le dijera? ¿Que había estado intentando olvidarme de ella, sin mucho éxito? No podía decirle eso. Aquellas palabras sólo harían las cosas más difíciles.

—Disculpa, tengo… cosas que hacer— dije.

—Espera, Calem— Serena me agarró del brazo—. ¿Puedes quedarte un poco más? Por favor…—

—Serena, ya sabes lo que siento— respondí, mientras se formaban algunas lágrimas en mis ojos—. Así que, por favor, no me hagas esto más difícil…

—Lo sé, Calem. Sé cómo te sientes. Pero… tú no sabes cómo me siento yo. Y… querría decírtelo —hizo una pausa—. Entonces, ¿te quedarás?

—…Sí. Me quedaré— respondí, finalmente, sin tener ni la más ligera idea de lo que pretendía. La seguí hasta un banco y nos sentamos.

—Bueno, Calem. Quería decirte que siento mucho lo que te dije aquel día, la-…

—Y-yo también lo siento, no debería haber dicho…— dije, interrumpiéndola, sin querer. Ella me puso un dedo en los labios y me hizo callar.

—No te preocupes. La verdad es que tenías razón. Debería haber intentado pasar más tiempo con vosotros. Al fin y al cabo soy la Campeona, seguro que hubiese podido hacer algo más para que estuviésemos todos juntos.

—Pero…

—Déjame hablar, por favor— sonrió amablemente—. La verdad es que os echo mucho de menos. Y a ti también, Calem. Te echo muchísimo de menos. Así que quiero que pasemos más tiempo juntos, tú y yo. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, de acuerdo…— no sabía muy bien qué pensar o qué hacer.

—Quería darte las gracias por haber hecho que me diera cuenta de cómo me sentía y de lo que quiero hacer realmente, y de con quién quiero estar.

—No hay que darlas— sonreí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Para mí era suficiente.

—Ah, y también querría darte esto.

Serena puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas y acercó su cara a la mía, y tocó con sus labios los míos. No lo podía creer. Esto debía de ser un sueño, no _podía_ ser de verdad. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, mientras se me escapaba una lágrima. De repente, me sentí totalmente aliviado. Detrás de toda la tristeza de estos días, que ahora ya no estaba, sólo quedábamos ella y yo.

—Yo también te quiero, Calem. Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto, pero estoy muy contenta de haber podido responderte al fin. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

—No, no lo es, Serena —dije, mientras la abrazaba.

Nos quedamos allí, sentados, hablando. Después de casi un mes, había miles de cosas de las que conversar. Aunque me daba igual si no hubiésemos tenido nada que contarnos, Serena era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, y ella parecía sentirse a gusto sólo con estar conmigo.

—¿Sabes, Calem?— dijo ella, abrazada a mí.

—Dime.

—Creo que… voy a posponer ese viaje del que te hablé.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso?

—Hm, aquí aún tengo cosas de las que ocuparme— rió, mirándome.

—Ah, ¿vas a _ocuparte_ de mí?

—¿No quieres?

—¡No, no! Quédate, por favor— ambos reímos.

—De todas formas, cuando me haya ocupado de ti, podríamos irnos juntos.

—¿Cómo? ¿T-tú y yo?— respondí, sorprendido.

—Claro que sí. ¿No quieres?— dijo, con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Por supuesto que quiero. Dalo por hecho.

Sin duda, lo mejor que podía haber hecho esa tarde es visitar el reloj de sol. Aunque, pensándolo bien, si no lo hubiese hecho, ella se las hubiese arreglado para encontrarme de todas formas. Al fin y al cabo, siempre ha ido un paso por delante de mí.


End file.
